At present, an information processing device such as a notebook computer often utilizes metallic materials as a house containing hardwares such as a display, a mainboard and a processor. In such a case, an antenna (such as an antenna for wifi communication or 3G communication) of an information processing device needs certain electromagnetic clearance area (no metallic material exists in the vicinity thereof) to obtain a higher signal receiving/sending quality, however, the electromagnetic shielding characteristic of a metallic house generally influences the signal receiving/sending quality of the antenna, and therefore it often needs to open the electromagnetic clearance area (for example, through utilizing an integral forming of plastics and metal) on the metallic house. This will generally increase the cost of the information processing device and influence the texture of the metallic house.
In order to solve the technical problem in the prior art, an aspect of the present disclosure provides an information processing device, comprising: a first component, including a display unit and a first antenna of the information processing device; a second component, including an arithmetic unit and a radio frequency circuit, the arithmetic unit used for providing a display signal to the display unit; a first connecting means used for connecting the first component and the second component and enabling the first component to rotate relative to the second component; and a second antenna disposed on the first connecting means.
Further, according to one embodiment of the present disclosure, wherein the first component comprises a first metallic house body used for containing the display unit, and the first metallic house body having a first surface and a second surface; and the first surface of the first metallic house body is opposite to the display screen of the display unit, and is used as the first antenna.
Further, according to another embodiment of the present disclosure, wherein the second component comprises a second metallic house body used for containing the arithmetic unit and the radio frequency circuit, and the second metallic house body having a third surface and a fourth surface, wherein the third surface is an upper surface of the second metallic house body, and the fourth surface is a lower surface of the second metallic house body; and the information processing device has a first operation state and a second operation state based on a relative position of the first surface and the fourth surface.
Further, according to another embodiment of the present disclosure, wherein the information processing device has the first operation state, if the first component clockwise rotates relative to the second component, and if the first surface and the fourth surface do not coincide; and the information processing device has the second operation state, if the first component clockwise rotates relative to the second component, and if the first surface and the fourth surface coincide.
Further, according to another embodiment of the present disclosure, wherein in the first operation state, the first antenna is coupled with the radio frequency circuit, and the second antenna is coupled with the radio frequency circuit; and in the second operation state, the second antenna is coupled with the radio frequency circuit.
Further, according to another embodiment of the present disclosure, the information processing device further comprises: a feed line connected with the radio frequency circuit, the feed line having a feed point; and the radio frequency circuit is used for receiving or sending a radio frequency signal via the feed line.
Further, according to another embodiment of the present disclosure, wherein the feed point is disposed in the first connecting means; and in the first operation state, the feed point is electrically coupled with the first antenna and/or the second antenna.
Further, according to another embodiment of the present disclosure, wherein in the second operation status, the feed point is electrically coupled with the second antenna.
Further, according to another embodiment of the present disclosure, the information processing device further comprises: a frequency divider disposed between the radio frequency circuit and the feed line, being configured to divide frequency of a signal transmitted by the feed line.